Whisper
by Sexy-Willow
Summary: Buffy and Willow Confess their feelings--Warning: F/F Slash--Please Review


Author: SexyWillow  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing the title the story and the Lyrics for the song belong to Evanescence, Characters belong to the all mighty Joss.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Buffy and Willow confess their feelings. Song Fic  
  
A/N: First fic please give feedback! well first fic for Buffy anyway.  
  
Whisper  
  
Willow had noticed that after the incident with the shadow men Buffy had went straight up to her room and hadn't come down  
  
when she had hollered at her. So Will put on her resolve face and decided that she was going to go and find out what had happened and  
  
why it seemed that Buffy had shut down. Willow ascended the stairs and walked up to Buffy's door about ready to knock, when she heard  
  
an unfamiliar song playing and it really got to her.  
  
Catch me as I fall  
  
Say you're here and It's all over now  
  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
  
No one's here and I fall into myself  
  
This truth drives me into madness  
  
I know I can stop the pain If I will it all away  
  
Don't turn away  
  
Don't give into the pain  
  
Don't try to hide  
  
Though they're screaming your name  
  
Don't close your eyes  
  
God knows what lies behind them  
  
Don't turn out the light  
  
Never sleep Never die  
  
Willow finally decides to knock and Buffy yells at her through the door to come in. So Willow opened the door then shut it behind her  
  
went over to Buffy's bed and sat on the edge looked at the almighty slayer noticing how broke down she looked. When she heard the next lines   
  
of the song.  
  
I'm frightened by what I see  
  
But somehow I know that there's much more to come  
  
Immobilized by my fear  
  
And soon to blinded by tears  
  
I can stop the pain If I will it all away  
  
Willow decided to ask Buffy what had went on and when she did Buffy just broke down into tears. Willow not liking seeing her friend like this  
  
scooted over and wrapped her up in a tender protective embrace wishing all the pain the slayer had gone through in her life to go away, wishing  
  
things were normal and demons and vamps didn't exist.  
  
Don't turn away  
  
Don't give in to the pain  
  
Don't try to hide  
  
Though they're screaming your name  
  
Don't close your eyes  
  
God knows what lies behind them  
  
Don't turn out the light  
  
Never sleep Never Die  
  
When Buffy felt the warm arms encircle her it gave her the power to tell Willow what she saw and how she truly felt about the radiant redhead.  
  
Buffy the tilted her head up and looked the redhead in the eye and said to her there are somethings I'm going to tell you that you may not like,  
  
but please don't hate me. Willow looked at her with confusion but told Buffy to continue.  
  
Buffy related what she had saw when she visited the shadow men. The thousands and thousands of Uber-Vamps waiting for the seal to open  
  
and how this picture scared her more than anything she had ever faced before and she didn't think that anything or anybody would survive this  
  
apocolypse, After she said this she looked Willow in the eye and took an incredibly deep breath and said here's the really hard part and I hope  
  
you don't hate me for this one but I'm so in love with you I can't think straight and It kills me every time I see you. I've wanted you since the  
  
day we met and I was so scared to show my feelings for you and then I found out that you were in love with another girl and I thought wow  
  
maybe I have a chance some day, because there was no way I was going to get in the way of you and Tara. This whole thing with the first  
  
has given me some insight and I just had to tell you.  
  
Willow had tears in her eyes she had waited seven years to hear those words. Buffy took those tears as a bad thing and started to babble,  
  
when she was cut off with the redhead's lips on hers, Willow's tongue brushing on her bottom lip asking for entrance, and Buffy granting it.  
  
Then the need for air became an issue so the broke apart, and Buffy looked at Willow and said I guess this means that you love me too.   
  
Willow then proceeded to hit her with the pillow that was behind her for that icredibly stupid comment. After kissing some more and talking.  
  
Buffy snuggled into Willow's arms and felt that they could beat anything and all was right in the world for now.  
  
Fallen angels at my feet  
  
Whispered voices at my ear  
  
Death before my eyes  
  
Lying next to me I fear  
  
She beckons me I shall give in  
  
Upon my end I shall begin  
  
Forsaking all I've Fallen for I rise to meet the end. 


End file.
